Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Ai no Dai 6kan |Japanese = 浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～ |released = May 12, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 11:30 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 21st Single (2004) |Next = Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 23rd Single (2004) }} Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～; Romance ~My Dear Boy~) is Morning Musume's 22nd single. It was released on May 12, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with five B3-sized mini posters. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for six weeks, selling 87,255 copies. Tracklist CD #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Fine Emotion! (ファインエモーション!) #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Instrumental) Single V #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Close-Up Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Director's Edition) #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Dance Shot Edition) #Watashi ni totte no "Roman" to wa?? ~Member Comments~ (私にとっての「浪漫」とは？？　～メンバーコメント～;What is "Roman" for me?? ~Member Comments~") Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information *Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Kawazoe Tomohisa *S.Sax: Konta *Keyboard: Dobashi Akio *Chorus: Tsunku *Music Video: Inoue Tetsuo *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Fine Emotion! *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki TV Performances *2004.04.05 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.04.09 Music Station Special *2004.05.06 Utaban *2004.05.09 Hello! Morning *2004.05.10 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.05.14 Pop Jam *2004.05.14 AX Music TV *2004.05.21 Music Station *2004.06.27 BS Dream Live Concert Performances ;Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Hello! Project 2007 Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016 - ℃-ute *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Hello! Project with Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY ;Fine Emotion! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ - Iikubo Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 87,255 Trivia *5th generation member Ogawa Makoto gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (MV) (Close-upVer.)|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Close-up Ver.) File:Morning Musume - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (MV) (Dance Shot Edition)|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Dance Shot Edition) File:『浪漫〜MY DEAR BOY〜』解説！（小川麻琴）|Ogawa Makoto comment (2012) Limited Editon Poster EH378W3XYAMyTLt.jpg|Iida Kaori, Kago Ai, Fujimoto Miki EH376xCX4AEnL-e.jpg|Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto EH375cOW4AEbTg0.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami EH373eHWsAEX1ls.jpg|Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~, Fine Emotion! cs:Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ it:Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs Category:2004 Event Vs Category:Gold Certification